I'll Be Home For Christmas (Criminal Minds Version)
by Smart Kira
Summary: JJ misses Harry will he be home in time for christmas.


**I'll Be Home For Christmas (Criminal Minds Version)**

JJ sighed as she watched the endless heavy snow fall outside. The twinkling of the couple's christmas tree lights twinkled in the background. Looking outside for a few minutes JJ put a hand on her pregnant belly. Feeling the baby move brought a smile to her face as she sighed and made her way back over to the couch and sat down. The house that she and Harry lived in was awfully quiet Harry got called out on a case. They caught the bad guy and rescued the latest victim and all but since the snow was so bad here in Virgina all flights we nearly cancelled.

This caused JJ to slump even further into the couch sighing relentlessly feeling the baby move even more than before. It wasn't long before JJ had to go to the bathroom since the baby wanted to use his mommy's bladder as soccer ball. JJ and Harry were having a little friendly play fight about the baby's gender; Harry thought it was a girl while JJ thought it was a boy. Whatever the case the loser would have to do whatever the other say for a month. After making her way back from the bathroom JJ decided to make herself some hot chocolate and turn the television on to watch some christmas movies originally she and Harry would be doing this it was a tradition for the pair to watch and then argue about the movie. As JJ continued to watch the movie nursing her hot chocolate; she could feel her eyes get misty as she held the tears back that threatened to fall.

Somehow she was able to hold them back all the while thinking Harry wherever you are please be ok and stay safe. Meanwhile a young man in his late twenties early thirties made his way through the blinding snow. Harry Potter was a man on a mission and no one was going to stop him. The others thought he was crazy enough to go out in that blinding snow alone. They were lucky enough to get back but that wasn't Supervisory Special Agent Harry Potter he needed to get back to his unborn son and girlfriend JJ. He missed them that much and didn't care about anything else.

JJ was slowly nodding on and off unable to keep her eyes open. Suddenly a knock at the door woke her right up looking at the clock next to her; and groaned wondering who be looking for her at this hour. JJ was about to give the person on the other side of the door a right telling off. But when she opened the door JJ was in for a pleasant surprise; "Hey babe" was all Harry said. Harry didn't know what to say he could tell JJ was shocked but he was cold; and plus this was getting kind of awkward he didn't want to know what the neighbors might think. "Um can I can I come in babe this is becoming awkward and I am cold" Harry said through his chattering teeth.

"Um yeah" JJ said stepping aside to let Harry enter. Harry wasn't even in the door a few minutes when JJ kissed him senseless; and then in the same breath berated him for walking home in the blinding snow just to be home with her and the baby. As his girlfriend continued to berate him Harry had a feeling that it would be the last time. She'd be kissing him on the lips for a while and sure enough a few days later; "Achoo!" Harry sneezed and pulled the blankets up around him in an attempt to get warm. Just as he was about to fall asleep once again JJ came in and said "Wake up sleepy head I have some chicken noodle soup for you." Harry just groaned to which JJ replied "Well I am sorry to bother you mister. But I am not the dummy who walked home in the middle of a snow storm."

Harry just glared at JJ and took the soup and started to eat it. Although JJ said as she sat down at the other end of the couch it'll be nice since we can keep each other company; and watch all the christmas movies since you don't have a choice in the matter. Harry tired to object but couldn't since he lost his voice from all the coughing; JJ knew this and used it to her advantage greatly much to Harry's dismay. Somehow he'd have to get back at JJ somehow but what could he do? Harry wasn't sure yet from her position on the other end of the couch JJ knew Harry was planning something but she didn't know what.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know what you think about my fanfic. Plus let me know if you'd like me to do a sequel.


End file.
